Makeup products, especially mascaras, are expected to have good wear and transfer resistance properties. With regard to this expectation, currently marketed mascaras are typically comprised of an emulsion of water and waxes to provide volume, length, and other attributes. Mascaras often also include one or more polymers to improve these properties. Illustrations of these polymers include silicone resins, polyacrylates and lattices. See, U.S. Pat. No. 6,517,823 and US2010/0028284. However, the above-mentioned polymers, which are advantageous in terms of wear and transfer-resistance properties, are often found by consumers to be difficult to spread and provide an undesirable tacky feeling. Moreover, the current long wear mascaras typically need to be reapplied approximately every 12-16 hour period. There remains a need to provide make up, particularly mascara, which affords longer wear (no flaking, stable color, does not transfer), for five (5) days or more (extremely long wear) and is still stable and comfortable to the consumer.
It has been found that the combination of a latex film forming polymer, a polycarboxylic acid and water, in the stated amounts, provides a very stable and comfortable long wear cosmetic composition even in the absence of fats and waxes. This composition unexpectedly enables the manufacture of extreme wear mascara lasting up to 5 days after application without flaking and with improved adhesion to the lashes (“extreme long wear”). Moreover, because the compositions are water-based they are ecologically preferred to oil-based compositions.
The use of citric acid to cross-linking a starch film has previously been discussed. See N. Reddy et al., “Citric acid cross-linking of starch films” (2009) Faculty Publications—Textiles, Merchandising and Fashion Design (DigitalCommons@University of Nebraska-Lincoln) at p. 25. The use of esters of tricarboxylic acids, including citric acid, as film plasticizers is discussed in WO2013/092380 (L'Oreal). Applicants have unexpectedly found that the use of a polycarboxylic acid with a latex film forming polymer not only enhances the viscosity of the composition and assists in the suspension of pigments in the composition, but also increases the adhesion of the film forming polymer to keratinous fibres, particularly lashes, resulting in a mascara having extremely long wear.